


Random Egobang Drabble

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: this is from like 2 years ago, i dont like writing about real people anymore





	Random Egobang Drabble

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YOUR GOD DAMN BULLSHIT, ROSS!” Arin screamed at the screen as Dan laughed in the background. Arin was seething with rage. Ross’ sequel to Companion Spring was really getting to him. He had been dying over and over again to the same boss and he could never seem to get past it. Even after the 30 attempts he had already made. He didn’t even care about making an entertaining commentary anymore. he just wanted to beat Ross’ mario maker level.

“Myhyhyhy gohohod, Ahaharihihin.”

“YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!”

“Yeheheah kihihinda!”

“I’LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT OYU PIECE OF SHIT!” Arin threw the controller to the ground and pounced on Dan. His fingers quickly latched to his side and began wiggling. Dan snorted and busted out giggling. He had already been laughing so there was no hope for him to hold back. 

“ARIN! Nohohoho!”

“ARIN YES! THS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT ME!” Arin shouted at Dan as his fingers scribbled up and down Dan’s sides and tummy. Dan was pounding on the ground within seconds of Arin slipping a hand under his shirt, dipping a finger in his navel, and swirling it around. That had always been a weak spot. And nobody knew that better than Arin.

“IHIHIHI’M SOHOHOHORRY!”

“IT’S TOO LATE FOR THAT!” Arin declared, shooting his hands up to Dan’s underarms and scratching ruthlessly at the skin. Dammit. Another weak spot. Dan practically hit the roof in desperate laughter. He kicked and writhed under Arin. As soon as he remembered they were being recorded color flooded Dan’s face and he shrieked in laughter.

“AHAHAHARIN! STAHAHAP WEHEHEHEHE’RE BEHEHEING REHEHEHECORDED!”

“Oh yeah.” Arin halted his fingers, allowing Dan to suck in gulps of air. Dan felt Arin roll off of him and he quickly got up, not wanting to be there in case Arin changed his mind.

“Sorry, dude. Forgot. You were just being an asshole.”

“Well sorry your rage is goddamn funny!”

“You wanna go for round two?!”

“Oh God no! Not on camera!”

“Oh but off camera~?”

“Next time on game grumps!” Dan shouted, cutting off Arin. Arin fell into a fit of laughter, which was contagious enough to drag Dan in as well. The two were left laughing for a solid minute before Dan finally composed himself.

“Barry if you put this in the episode i swear!” Dan threatened the microphone.

“Oh god. Barry you better edit this out!” Arin agreed.

The uncut episode was uploaded a few days later.


End file.
